Hidden Leaf High
by Black Lilly-chan
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is the new girl at school.Her first day at the school she makes quite a few freinds. One of those friends is none other then Uchiha Sasuke, the heartthrod of the school. What happens when Sasuke starts to like Hinata? Sasuhina, itahina
1. Chapter 1

" Class…Class…CLASS!" Sensei yelled silencing the rowdy bunch of 3rd year students.

" Now that I have your all's attention I would like to say, welcome back to Hidden Leaf High, I hope you all had a pleasant winter holiday."

As if she opened up an invitation the small classroom was instantly filled with the hum of students whispering 3-second stories of their holiday.

" Quite!" She yelled, a vain throbbing visibly on her forehead.

All the jabbering stopped as though someone muted them all.

" Sheesh, is it just me or is Sensei meaner than when we left?" Kiba asked his friends Naruto and Sasuke.

They both shrugged and looked back up towards the black board.

Sensei looked around to make sure no one was talking and cleared her throat.

" Now I would like to introduce you to our new student." The door was kicked open and a girl entered.

She looked just about ready to kill someone.

She had long jet-black hair, cut in to layers with red streaks in it.

Her bangs framed her pixie like face, she was wearing a pair of dark gray cargo pants with a plain baggy black T.

She wore S.W.A.T boots that she probably got from an Army surplus store.

But her eyes were the most interesting part, they were black and had white pinpricks in them.

There were whistled threw out the room, mostly from the guys.

Her head whipped toward were Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba were sitting.

Her glare was so menacing that even Sasuke had to make an effort to refrain from flinching.

Their Sensei smiled at her " Would you like to introduce yourself dear?"

She stalked to the middle of the room in front of the black board.

"My names Hinata." Her tone made it clear that she didn't want to be there, you could almost touch the malice in it.

"What's your last name sweetie?" one of the boys called out.

Her eyes snapped over to him, she stalked up the isle and stopped in front of his desk.

She slammed her hands down on it and leaned towards him.

" Im Hinata Black, that's your first strike against me punk one more and I'll break your face." She said looking him straight in the eye.

Naruto could even hear his gulp on the other side of the room.

The teacher smiled " Well thank you for introducing your self, now lets see were we can sit you…oh yes! Right there in the back next to Uchiha-san."

Hinata walked over to the desk next to Sasuke and propped her feet up on the empty desk in front of her.

After that sensei started talking about the human body and the chakra net work.

Kiba turned around in his seat to face her " Hi there I'm Inuzuka Kiba and these are my friends Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

She looked at them "Nice to meet you." She said then reached in her shoulder bag and pulled out a black mp3 player.

Sasuke spoke up this time " You might not wanna do that."

Hinata glared at him " Why not I wanna listen to my music."

" What kinda music do you like?" He asked ignoring the way she glared at him.

" Punk what's it to you?" She asked raising an eyebrow at how interested he was.

" You got Linkin Park on there?" He asked gesturing to the mp3 player she held in her hand.

" Yeah, I only have In the End." She said sadly.

' I like this girl, all the others here listen to that winy rap crap.' Sasuke thought looking at her.

' Why does this guy wanna know what kinda music I like? All well, I promised Nii-san that I'd _try _to make some new friends so these guys 'ill do.'

" Do you like that song?" She asked trying to make conversation.

He blinked owlishly, she wanted to talk? A few minutes ago she looked like she could kill him.

" Yeah. I like all their songs." Sasuke said doodling on his notebook.

" Then here." She held out and ear phone for him.

He took it and adjusted it in his ear.

She looked at him again apologetically " Im sorry it's turned up all the way do you want me to turn it down?" She asked.

He shook his head " No thanks im good."

She gave him one more look and turned to song on.

By the middle of the song they were both head banging to the tune and singing along, even though they were whispering.

" I put my trust in you pushed as far as I can go and for all this there's only one thing you should know." Then came more head banging.

Lucky for them the bell rang before sensei could get after them.

" So Hinata what's your schedule look like?" Kiba asked after they got out of the science room.

She held up a finger to tell them to hold on a minute, she reached in her oh so famous shoulder bag and pulled out a little square piece of paper.

She showed it to them:

1st: Science

2nd: Lunch

3rd: Algebra 3

4th: Gym

5th: Study Hall

" And that's it." She said taking the piece of paperback and shoving it into her bag.

All three of them were trying to hold in their laughter.

Naruto was the first to fail " Oh My God! You have the same schedule as Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke was the only one successful in keeping his laughter in check.

" So Hinata do you wanna get to the class or do you just wanna skip?" He asked looking at her with interest to see what she'd do.

She looked thoughtful for a moment " Here lets go to the next class then skip Algebra, I hate that class." She said shaking her head in disgust.

He smirked, he was really starting to like this girl.

" Then come on, see you guys later Naruto, Kiba." he said grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the steps that lead up to the roof.

Once they were there he looked back over his shoulder at her, her hair was messed up and her shirt was riding up, not that he minded.

She didn't seem to care about any of that and sat down on one of the swings up there.

" So Sasuke is there a reason you dragged me up here?" She asked pulling out a bento lunch.

He nodded " I have an idea how 'bout today I ask the questions then tomorrow it your turn."

She thought it over then nodded " So what's your first question."

" Why'd you move here in the middle of the year?" he asked sitting next to her.

Her face went dark " My father, I was tired of being treated like second best even though I was stronger he still favored my little sister, so one day I got tired of it and I ran away, I came here to live with my cousin."

He blinked in awe, this girl got guts.

" Next question, what's your hobby?" He wanted to know what she did for fun.

" Well I like to write songs, go to the Skate Park and mostly just hang out with people." She said taking a tomato out of her lunch throwing it up in the air and catching it in her mouth.

" What kind of songs do you write?" He asked again, she was turning out to be pretty interesting.

" Mostly kinda sad but there up beat, me and a few of my friends down town have a band. We sometimes have concerts."

Sasuke poked at his own lunch, his mother had forgotten tomatoes again, and god that woman was so scatter brained.

" I like your type of music to…. I write some sometimes." He added shyly.

She smiled her perfect crooked smile making him forget how to breathe for a second.

" Id like to see them sometime." She said tossing him a tomato, he caught it with ease with his chopsticks.

" A lunch isn't a lunch with out tomatoes." She said nodding her head.

The bell rang signaling an ended lunch period.

Hinata stood up and brushed her-self off, she started walking to the fence.

She looked over her shoulder and Sasuke " You comin or what?" She said jumping over the fence and landing on the asphalt below.

He smirked and followed her example, soon they were running off toward the down town area.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: so what do you think? I know its really OC'ish. And about Hinata in the beginning, she was pissed that her cousin was making her go to that school, she really doesn't need it.**

**Ok here's some stuff about the characters.**

**Hinata Black (Hyuuga)**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Black with red streaks.**

**Eyes: She use's contacts to hide her Hyuuga heritage.**

**Likes Sasuke, music, and her friends, beating up guys, skating and singing in her band.**

**Dislikes: Prep's, Jocks, anyone who pisses her off, her father, people who think their better than everyone, and shopping.**

**Hinata is a get up and go type of girl, she live's life her own way without looking back on what she's done or planning ahead for the future, she just moved to Hidden Leaf High and has made some friends. She starts to like Sasuke but not in a fangirlish type way.**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Age: 16 ½**

**Hair: black and spiked in the back**

**Eyes: flat black**

**Likes: Hinata, skating, music, and he even sings sometimes**

**Dislikes: His Aniki or elder brother, preps, jocks, rap music, his fangirls and dealing with people who think their his friend.**

**He's been going to Hidden Leaf High for 3 years, his real friends are Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki. He begins to like Hinata when she starts to open up. He wants to ask her out but doesn't know how.**

**And so there it is hope you liked the first chapi of Hidden Leaf High!**


	2. Chapter 2

"How'd we get here again?" Hinata asked as they sat in the little ice cream shop down the street from the school.

"I don't rightly know." Sasuke replied digging in to his chocolate fudge hurricane.

They ate in silence for a while…. Then they got a un expected surprise.

"Hinata-chan what do you think your doing?!" and man with long brown hair shouted.

She flinched at his tone "I ain't doing nothing Neji nii-kun." She said whistling.

Neji's face turned red "Your supposed to be in school and who's this boy with you?" He asked finally turning his attention to Sasuke.

Hinata was about to tell him off but Sasuke laid a hand on her shoulder and stood up.

He bowed to Neji "Im Sasuke Uchiha sir, you must be Hinata's cousin." He said straightening up.

Neji raised an eyebrow "Are you one of Hinata-chan's new friends?" He asked.

"Yes Neji nii-kun he's my friend, I met him in Science." Hinata hated this, every time she got a new friend Neji would go into interrogation mode.

"Well Hinata-chan after this you better go to school, I don't want to see you out here anymore during school hours." And with that Neji left leaving a stunned Hinata.

"Wow that was weird." Sasuke said turning to face Hinata.

She was still staring at the door.

"Hinata?…. Hinata?" Sasuke said while poking her shoulder.

She shook her head "Sorry Sasuke…its just that…he never does that." She picked up her bag and her ice cream.

"Come on we better get back 3rd cores almost done." They ran the intire way shoveling ice cream in their mouths as fast as they could.

When they finally stopped in front of the gym doors "Oh Kami, ice cream headache!!!!" Hinata said holding her head.

"Yeah I got one too, come on we don't want Orochimaru mad at us for being late."

Sasuke held the door open for Hinata like a gentleman, she looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at him, probably trying to decide if he needed help mentally.

He blinked "I'm hold the door open for you, it's called trying to be polite." He said 'polite', stretching out the syllables like he was talking to someone who had a brain problem.

He glared at him "Fine." She said walking threw the open doors.

All eyes turned to them as they walked in, a man standing in front of all the students looked at Hinata.

"So are you the new girl huh?" He asked looking her over.

"Yeah that's me. So do we have uniforms for this or what?" She asked looking at the girl's uniforms.

They were in pink short shorts with tanks more like bras.

She walked up to the teacher and looked him in the eye, which was kinda hard since she was 4 inches shorter than he was.

"Im. Not. Wearing. That." She said each word individually in a deadly and cold voice.

Orochimaru blinked down at her with a raised eyebrow, confusion marred his face, no girl had ever refused the uniform.

He scowled at her "That's the uniform Black so you have to wear it." He said turning the scowl into a weird smile.

Everyone in the school knew that the gym teacher Orochimaru was a pervert, that's why the girls uniforms were like that, all the boys had to were was just shorts and a white T shirt.

"Im not wearing it." She persisted.

"Fine you'll just have to wear the boys uniform." He said showing one to her.

He was hopping that that would change her mind.

But no, Hinata wasn't like that, she took the uniform "That's fine with me Snake-man."

The intire room gasped, nobody had ever called Orochimaru that..well, at least not to his face.

Orochimaru started after her in shock, she was walking straight into the boys changing rooms and came out wearing the uniform.

"Black give me 200 laps around the practice field..GO!" He yelled.

Hinata set off without a word, all you could see of her around the field was a black blur.

After about 15 minutes she was done, not panting or even breaking a sweat.

She looked at Orochimaru "So what's next?" She asked ignoring his and other people's astonished stares.

They played dodgeball the rest of the time, and Hinata just as Orochimaru said was on the boy's team and was treated just like the guys, and she didn't seem to care.

The boys felt respect for her, and since she would be stuck with them till the end of their school days, they gave her her own locker and tied a towel over a batch of empty lockers to give her some privacy to change.

She was thankful for that, even though she was a tomboy she still didn't like undressing in front of the guys.

On the way out she and Sasuke had a little group following after them, a few of them were Hinata's new friends but most of them were Sasuke's fan girls.

"Oh Sasuke-kun how can you hang out with _that _girl. Wouldn't you rather hang out with us?" One with pink hair asked batting her eyelashes.

Sasuke grunted "I'd rather die."

The fangirls disappear after that, probably to formulate how to get rid of Hinata she didn't care she had some friends at this school, some older than the rest.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" A guy with HUGE eyebrow's yelled to her from down the hall.

He ran up to them and gave Hinata a hug.

"Neji said that you were coming here!" He said excitedly holding her hands in his.

"Hi Lee-kun, I saw Nii-kun earlier why wasn't he at school, he got after me for it." She said not noticing how the guys behind her glared at Lee.

"He had stuff to do. Oh Tenten's going to be so happy when sh-"

"HINATA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!" A girl with 2 brown bun's popped out of nowhere tackling Hinata in a hug.

"TENTEN-CHAN!" Hinata said happily hugging her friend back.

"Oh my you've gotten so tall!" Tenten exclaimed looking Hinata over.

She looked over her shoulder and the guys still glaring at Lee and a few drooling over Tenten.

"Are these your friends?" Tenten asked looking at the boys.

Hinata nodded "That's Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka and Sai…and I don't know who you are when did you get here?" Hinata said looking at the last boy.

He had messy blood red hair and a tattoo above his left eye, he was wearing a black shirt with tight mesh sleeves that reaches the middle of his upper arm and a leather strap that reached across his chest to behind him.

"I'm Sabuka no Gaara, I just saw a bunch of commotion over here and decided to see what's up." He said in a deep mellow voice.

"Well nice to meet you Gaara, I'm Hinata and this is Tenten and Lee. I think you know everyone else." Hinata said watching as Sasuke glared at Gaara, guessing that they loathed each other.

"It's time to get to study hall, look at the clock." Shino said looking at the clock from underneath his shades, speaking as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh goodness, he's right Hinata-chan you need to get to class and so do we!" Lee said grabbing Tenten's arm.

"Farewell, Hinata-chan see you after school!" He said dragging Tenten in a random direction down the hallway.

After that they all booked it to class and made just in time.

Hinata blinked in confusion, the teacher wasn't there.

Sasuke noticed this and laughed "Don't worry Kakashi's always late by at least a half hour so lets go get some seats."

So they walked to the back of the room and sat down with the guys surrounding Hinata.

"So Hinata-chan how are you liking school so far?" Kiba asked pulling an apple out of his jacket.

"It's pretty good, thanks guys, I'd rather have guy friends than be friends with the girls here, they dress like sluts." She said nodding her head.

"Hey Hinata when we were up on the roof you said you wrote songs, how about one right now?" Sasuke asked looking at her hopefully.

She sighed and rolled her eyes "Fine but no one can laugh, ok?" She said looking around and giving everyone the evil eye.

"Gaara what are you doing here again?" She asked when she spotted him next to Sai.

He shrugged "I wanted some entertainment."

Hinata just shook her head and dropped the subject.

Sasuke glared at Gaara '_what's that guys problem? Why is he over here he doesn't even know Hinata-hime..Wait did I just call her hime?' _ His thoughts did not affect his facial expression.

"Well here it goes." Hinata said pulling a piece of paper out and laying it on the desk so she could see it.

She cleared her throat.

**Everything you want **(I don't own this song.)

"Some where there speaking/its already comin in

Oh and it's rising in the back of your mind/you never could get it

Unless you were fed it/now you're here and you don't know why

Under skinned knees and the skid marks/past the places were you used to learn.

You howl and you listen/listen and wait for the

Echo's of angel's who won't return

He's everything you want/he's everything you need

He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be

He says all the right things/at exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you and you don't know why

Your waiting for someone/to put you together

You're waiting for someone/to push you away"

'_Kuso this is the wrong song..It's the song __**he **__gave me before I left.' _Hinata thought but she just kept singing.

"There's always another/room to discover

There's always something more/you'd wish he'd say

He's everything you want/ he's everything you need

He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be

He says all the right thing/at exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you and you don't know why

And you'll just sit tight/ and watch in white

Its only what you waiting for

And you'll be just fine with all of the time

It's only what you're asking for

Out of the island and into the highway"

'_She has a beautiful voice' _was the thought in everyone's mind, as she sang not noticing that everyone else was listening to.

"Past the places were you might have turned

You never did notice that you still hide away

The anger of angel who won return

He's everything you want he's everything you need

He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be

He says all the right things and exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you and you don't know why

Im everything you want im everything you need

Im everything inside of you that you wish you could be"

"I say all the right things at exactly the right time

But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why

I don't know why

I don't know why…"

When she finished she looked around, their sensei was there and was starting at here with a wide eye.

Some of the girls looked like they were about to cry and one with pink hair was glaring at her.

"Thank you for that wonderful song Black-san but could you refrain from doing it again or save it for chorus." Kakashi said sitting back in his chair and flipping open an Icha Icha Paradise book.

Hinata's little group of friends started at her with open mouths.

"Hinata-chan you have a beautiful voice!" Naruto said earning him a hit on the head from the other males.

Hinata let out a small blush and looked down.

"Sorry guys that wasn't the one I wanted you to hear, that was a song one of my…. 'friend'…gave me before I left." She said in a low voice.

Sai patted her back "Its ok Hina it was still great." He said giving her a small smile.

The rest of the class passed without incident except for the guys asking random questions that Hinata answered.

She felt like she was one of those tests were you said the first thing that came to your mind.

Then there came that one question.

"So Hinata who do you like?" Kiba asked.

Everything got reeeeeeeeeally quite.

"Kiba-kun I've only been here for a day so I don't really like anyone _that _much." She said blushing like mad.

They all laughed at her response.

Then the final bell rang and they all walked together to the pick up lane.

"So ill see you guys tomorrow?" She asked looking around for her cousin's truck.

"Yeah, lets all meet up here before school alright?" They all nodded in agreement.

Just then a monster of a truck came around the bend, rumbling so loud that it hurt their ears.

"Well here's my ride, see you guys tomorrow!" Hinata yelled over the noise.

The two people they met earlier climbed into the back of the truck and waved to them as they left.

In the cab it was nice and quiet, Neji had the radio on and Hinata was staring out her window.

"So Hinata-chan how was your first day?" Lee asked turning his head away from the window to look at Hinata.

"It was pretty good, I have a nice group of friends but I have one question." She said twisting around too look at Lee.

"Shoot."

"Is the gym teacher gay or pervish?" If Lee could he probably would have done a face fault.

"He's a perv Hinata-chan did you see our uniforms?" Tenten asked.

Hinata shook her head, Tenten raised and eyebrow at her.

"I wore the boys uniform so now I get treated just like they do in gym." She said indifferently returning to looking out the window and the town flashing by.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke sighed when he walked in the door to his house.

His brother had forgotten to pick him up _again. _

Kami, he was probably out with Deidara or Kisame or both.

Now, Sasuke didn't mind Deidara and Kisame being over all the time, in fact he liked the company but it's just his brother he disliked.

He was always showing him up and making him look weak.

Sasuke walked in the kitchen to see his mom at the stove and his father at the table.

"How was school?" His mother asked as he sat down.

"It was fine, we have a new student." He said digging in to the fruit bowl in front of him finally finding an apple to munch on.

"Oooooh, boy or girl?" Mikoto asked sitting down at the table also.

"It's a girl, Hinata Black, she's actually pretty nice." He said wiping off some apple juice that escaped the sides of his mouth.

"…. Is she cute?" Mikoto asked 'innocently'.

"Well ye- wait a minute…don't go thinking that were going out, were just friends." He said putting the apple on the table.

Fugaku raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? That's what me and your mother were before we got married." He said smirking at his offspring as he turned beet red.

"Ill be in my room." He said grabbing the apple and bolting upstairs,

red as a tomato.

Once they heard the door slam the two Uchiha parents smiled to each other.

"They're going to end up going out." Mikoto said picking up a peach that feel out of the basket.

"We'll have to meet her, she sounds nice.. I just hope Itachi leaves this one alone." They said bowing their heads.

Last time Itachi found out that Sasuke liked this one girl, he'd asked her out and she said yes.

This made Sasuke so mad he stayed in his room for 3 days straight not even coming out to eat…seeing as he had a closet full of food in there.

So yes Itachi loved pushing his little brothers buttons, and secretly Deidara and Kisame helped a lot even his other friend Sasori.

And Itachi had heard the intire conversion between his brother and their parents.

"This is going to be fun." He said, smirking in the bushes just outside the kitchen window.

'_Hinata Black, eh, Sasuke-nii? We'll we will have to see this Hinata tomorrow.' _Itachi thought jumping in his bedroom window were Deidara was waiting.

"So what's the word, un?" Deidara asked playing with a clay bird he'd just made.

"We've got a new one." Deidara raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Hinata Black."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: OK chapi 2 finished. God this took forever! Well I know that this story is reeeeeeeeeally OC and im sorry for that. I haven't really seen that many episodes's so im going with what I can from the Internet and my friends.**

**Now go press that little purple button down there, he don't bite…. We got him a muzzle yesterday.**

**Ja ne!**

**K-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

A bright flash of light penetrated Hinata's eyes the next morning.

"5 more minutes." She groaned putting the pillow on top of her face, only to have it yanked away.

She bolted upright in bed "What's the big idea!?" she yelled at her cousin who was standing over her smirking.

"To get you out of bed, come on we only have an hour to get ready." And with that he left her to her morning ritual.

grumble about how she was going to kill him

getting a shower

brushing teeth/hair

getting dressed

beating Neji with school bag

go off to school

And that's Hinata's morning.

As soon as Neji pulled into his parking space at the school Hinata was out the door and waving back to him.

"See you later Nii-kun! Im meeting my friends before school." She ran full speed to the other side of the school and saw that only 2 people were there.

She walked up to them with a big smile "Hi guys what's-" She stopped short.

She didn't know the two people in front of her, one had blonde hair that was so long it covered his left eye and the other one looked like Sasuke but was a lot taller.

The one with the blonde hair spoke first "So you must be Hinata, yeah?" He said walking over to her.

The other one just started at her.

The blond stopped in front of her and bowed "Im Deidara, yeah, and that moody freaky person over there is Itachi, you know his little brother, un?"

Hinata nodded and looked at the one called Itachi.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asked, it made since that if he was there that Sasuke would be to.

' _Hmm she adds no honorific to his name…this might be easier than I thought.' _Itachi thought bowing to Hinata.

"No I let him sleep in this morning, so how do you like school Hinata-chan?" He asked.

Hinata blinked, she just met this guy literally ten seconds ago and he's calling her –chan? Something's up.

"Why are you here?" She asked challenging him.

He smirked down at her "Its not polite to answer a question with a question." He said disapprovingly.

She glared at him "So?"

His brother was right, she was feisty, and Itachi likes feisty girls.

He started walking towards her, with every step he took foreword she took one backwards, until she backed up against something hard.

That thing was Deidara, who rapped his arms around her keeping her in place.

"Don't worry Hun he wont do nothing will you Itachi?" Deidara said giving Itachi the evil eye.

Itachi shook his head "I wasn't going to do…much."He said looking at Hinata's lips.

She wasn't cute or hot she was both at the same time, she was different from most of the girls he saw.

She wore no makeup and wore baggy clothes while most girls were their clothes so tight you could see every line in their skin and enough makeup to drown a fish.

Most flirted with him, this one defied him.

Most feinted if he came within a 5-foot radius, this one just sat there like he was invisible.

Which made her all the more tempting.

Just as he was about to move in again he was interrupted.

"Aniki? What are you doing with Hinata?" Sasuke asked jogging up to Hinata who had long before been released by Deidara.

Itachi scowled at his brother "I wasn't doing anything." He said looking her over once more.

Sasuke nodded to Deidara who nodded back.

Sasuke went up to Hinata and hugged her.

He whispered in her ear "Did he do anything to you?" Concern was evident.

"No I think he might've if you hadn't come." She confessed hugging him back to make the ruse believable.

"Sasuke why are you hugging Hina?" Sai asked as he walked onto the seen followed by Kiba, Shino and Naruto.

"AAAAAAH! SASUKE'S GONNA RAPE HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled destroying everyone's eardrums.

Shino hit him on the head "Shut up." Kiba said in a low voice that closed the subject.

Deidara blinked at the 6 third years "Well seems we need to be going, nice to meet you Hime."

Deidara grabbed Itachi's arm and forced him to walk away.

Once they were far enough away he stopped and turned to Itachi.

"I didn't think she'd be friends with _that _bunch, yeah." He said raking a hand threw his hair.

Itachi snorted "No matter I see why little brother likes her, she's beautiful."

Deidara blinked in amazement, Itachi giving a girl a complement that wasn't good.

"So you want her to, un?" He asked.

Itachi activated his sharingan "Of course."

And with that they walked off to meet their friends and fill them in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hina are you ok? Sasuke's brother didn't do anything to you did he?" Sai asked looking her over for any wounds.

She giggled "No Sai im fine, Sasuke came just in time, now lets go I have a person I want you to meet."

She ran ahead of the group of guys to lead them to the picnic tables.

At one of the table sat a girl with black hair with silver streaks.

She spotted Hinata and ran over giving her a hug.

"Ouji-kun!" She said smothering Hinata in a rib-breaking hug.

Hinata blushed bright red "Kima-chan I told you not to call me that!" She said trying to get out of the other girl's grasp.

The other girl let go and held Hinata out at arm length.

Only then did she notice that there were other people there.

"Oh hey Ouji-kun who are those people?" She said pointing to the guys even though they were only a few feet away.

"There my new friends, that ones Sasuke, Shino, Sai, Naruto and Kiba." Hinata said pointing each one out.

"…They're cute." Hinata did a face plant.

"Kima..Is that your name?" Kiba asked looking at the strange girl.

She was dressed like Hinata but had a tiny bit of make up on.

The girl looked at Kiba.

"My names Kimaru Black im Ouji-kun's sister." The guy's jaws dropped to the floor.

She had a sister!?

"Why do you call her Ouji-kun Kimaru?" Sasuke asked looking at Hinata.

She didn't look like a prince.

Kimaru rolled her eyes "When she went to her old school she had really short hair like yours, which made her look like a boy, and she was so good looking that a bunch of people started calling her Ouji-sama so I call her Ouji-kun."

Hinata inched closer to Sasuke and whispered "Let's get out of here."

In a puff of smoke they were gone. (Gone like my forty dollars…ill get Kevin for that, mark my typing.)

"Hey where'd they go?" Naruto asked looking around for the two brunettes'.

Everyone sweat dropped "Naruto-kun, you're an idiot." Kimaru said shaking her head.

All the guys nodded in agreement, 5 minutes and they're starting to like Hinata's sister.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mean while Sasuke and Hinata are back on the roof talking.

"You never told us you had a sister…what else are you hiding in that mind of yours?" Sasuke asked poking her head.

She pouted cutely and punched his arm playfully.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and punched her back a little harder.

Then she hit him back, he hit her, and she hit him till finally…

"Gaaaaaaaaah! I give! I give!" Hinata yelled rubbing the sore spot on her arm.

She looked up into the eyes of an amused Sasuke.

She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out like a four-year-old.

The first bell rang.

"Come on we better get to science, plus Kima-chan would freak if I wasn't there." Hinata said getting up and walking towards the door.

Sasuke sighed and scampered after her.

They met everyone at the door to their first class.

"So Kima-chan do you like my friends?" Hinata asked seeing the way she and Kiba where talking.

Kimaru blushed "Yes Ouji-kun, their very nice. Did you tell them about the band?" She asked looking at Hinata who was looking up at the ceiling with an innocent expression.

Kimaru giggled "Im not mad…. Oh I just had an idea!" She said waving her hands in the air.

All eye's and ears turned to her.

She laughed nervously with all the eyes on her but regained her composer "We should all go out to that new club that opened up, it's only for teenagers."

(There's one of those in Cincinnati, my sisters friends went there after prom.)

Sai smirked "That sounds like a great idea, but I got another idea."

All eyes and ears turn the _other _direction.

"Everyone has to bring someone that the group hasn't met." The others nodded agreeing to this.

Hinata on the other hand was turning red.

"Hinata are you sick?" Sasuke asked putting a hand on her forehead to see if she had a temperature.

That just made her blush more.

"Sai you mean like a…like a…like a date!?" She asked in a high squeaky voice.

The others turned to Sai again…who was smirking.

"Yup!" He said happily.

3.. 2…1 and timber!

Hinata fainted.

Just then their sensei walked in.

"Is Black-san ok?" She asked walking quickly over to Sasuke who was trying to get the girl to wake up.

"I don't know we were talking an she just fainted." He said fanning her face with his math book.

The teacher nodded, thankfully she didn't ask _what _they were talking about.

"Uchiha-san will you please take Black-san to the nurse?" The teacher asked.

Sasuke nodded and picked Hinata up bridal style.

Countless people went Awwwwwwwww! Including Hinata's sister and their friends.

Sasuke bowed his head so his bangs covered his face, there-for hiding his blush.

He dashed swiftly out the door and into the hallway heading towards the gardens.

He knew she'd wake up in a minute or two and it would just freak her out more to see _more _people standing around her worried.

He pushed the doors open with his foot and walked in to one of the many gardens.

The school had a gardening club and last year the club demanded that they have space to plant their plants, seeing as they kept dying in the green house.

So the school decided to give them the small piece of ground next to the East Side of the building, were the sun shines the most.

That was after they demolished the playground that used to be there.

Sasuke laid Hinata down on one of the picnic tables stationed and equal points threw the gardens.

He sat there thinking till a noise whipped him out of his little bubble.

"Mmmmm." Hinata groaned rubbing her head "Were am I?" She asked to no one in particular.

"You're in the garden outside the school." Sasuke said in a groggy voice.

Hinata turned around one hand flying to her throat in surprise.

Sasuke seemed amused by her little show.

She blushed and looked down.

Sasuke smirked "Your cute when you blush." He murmured.

Hinata's head jerked up "What?" She asked looking at him with wide eyes.

_WHAT DID I JUST SAY!!??_

_**You said 'Your cute when you blush.' **_A Chibi Sasuke popped up in Sasuke's mind.

_Who the hell are you?_

_**Im inner Sasuke here for your mental hilarity and torture.**_ Chibi Sasuke bowed dramatically.

_God that's just what I need right now, an inner to annoy me._

_**Hey shut up! Im you so your annoyed at your self aha! **_Chibi Sasuke said holding up a fist.

_Did you make me say that?_

_**Say what?**_

_Tell Hime-chan that she's cute when she blushes?_

Dude you are so whipped you just called her Hime-chan. The Chibi laughed like a mangled dog. 

_GAAAH! You're not helping go away._

_**Hahahahhaha you're wearing shoooooooes!**_ Chibi pointed to Sasuke's shoes (This is like when Naruto's talking to the fox demon in his mind.)

_Seriously you're not helping go away._

_**Humph fine sees ya later lover boy!**_

Little chibi Sasuke popped out of Sasuke's minds eye and was replaced with the vision of Hinata staring at him.

"Sasuke?" she said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sasuke can you hear me? Earth to Sasuke?" she said lightly knocking on my head.

That didn't do anything either.

Hinata rolled her eyes "Great im friends with a guy that has no brain oh wait here it is!" she said picking an acorn off the ground.

"Sasuke's brain meet Sasuke's body" She said talking to the acorn "Sasuke's body meet your brain!" She yelled throwing the acorn as hard as she could at Sasuke's head.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when something hard collided with his forehead.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" he yelled rubbing the baseball size bump that had appeared on his forehead.

Next thing he knew Hinata was leaning over him, her silky hair falling over her shoulder.

"You ok Sasuke you sorta spaced on my there." She said helping him up.

"Yeah im good but what did you throw at me?" He asked sitting down on the bench.

Hinata bent down and picked up the brain acorn of doom!

"Your brain." She replied simply holding in a giggle as she threw in the little nut.

He caught it with no problem "Well just so yo- HEEEEEEEEEEY!" He wined like a little kid when he figured out what she meant.

She rolled her eye's again "Are you that dense man?" she said sitting next to him.

They sat in silence for a while lost in their own thoughts when a very curious one popped into Hinata's brain.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Who are you taking to the club?" She asked taking a baseball out of her bag and throwing it to him.

"I guess ill just drag my brother there." He said throwing it back.

Hinata gave him the 'what the hell' look.

"What?" he asked catching the ball again.

"Your brother man? That guys weird." She said catching the ball and twirling in on her pointer finger.

"Well nobody but you has met him so it counts, now who are _you _bringing?" He asked watching the ball at it twirled.

"I think ill just call Anmoki he's always looking to have fun." She said catching the ball and putting it back in her bag.

"Who's a monkey?" He asked teasing her about his name.

She glared at him "His names Anmoki and he was my best friend."

"Was?"

"We kinda had an argument about how he liked me but I only liked him as a brother. So now were just neutral." She said playing with a piece of her hair.

They just sat there a while with Sasuke looking at Hinata and Hinata looking at the ground.

"Do you want to ride home with me today?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, he just wanted a chance to talk to her more.

"Wha?" She asked blinking rapidly.

Inwardly he rolled his eyes and cursed himself and Hinata for being so friggen cute.

"I said do you want to ride home with me today?" He asked again, hopping she would say yes.

She gave him his favorite crooked smile.

"Sure, or do you just want to drive around?" she asked, she really didn't want to go home after school cause Neji would make her do homework.

"Sure now let's get going im hungry." Sasuke said jumping up and stretching.

She smirked at him "Race you to the cafeteria, last one there buys the others lunch!"

ZOOOOOM! They were off.

For the first few seconds Hinata was in front then Sasuke body flickered to the corner, which was still a few meters in front of them.

"Hahahaha looks like im gonna win." He yelled back at her.

"Oh is that so?" She said startling him so much he almost fell down.

She was sitting on his back humming to her self.

"How'd you get back there?" He yelled trying to shake her off.

"Im not." Poof. The clone went away in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke blinked but then just shrugged it off.

He skidded to a stop in front of Hinata who was leaning casually against the wall.

"Took you long enough." She said giggling at his bewildered expression.

He glared at her.

"You suck! You tricked me!"

She sighed and threw her arm over his shoulder ignoring the blush she got from him.

"Oh but that's the way of life. Haven't you heard, it sucks. Now come on you own me lunch!" She said dragging him towards the food line.

After they got their food they saw their friends waving at them from a table across the room.

They started walking towards them when a guy walked up to Hinata.

"Hey, do I know you?" He asked, looking her up and down.

He had short black hair gelled into orderly spikes, and a cute face that still had some childish roundness to it.

He was wearing black baggy cargoes with a plain gray hoodie.

"Nope now get away from me." She said glaring at him.

He glared back, then he smiled "Now now Hina-chan is that anyway to treat a friend?" the guy asked and Hinata did a double take.

She looked at his face again.

"Roushi!" She said hugging the boy.

Sasuke stood there about to drop his tray, she knew this guy? Kami how many friends did she have?

"Hahahaha nice to see you to, Hina-chan!" He said putting the girl back down on the ground.

"You never said you moved here!" She said playfully scolding him.

"Well neither did you." He said poking her sides.

She yelped "Don't do that!" She growled.

"Hahaha well nice to see you again Hina-chan." Roushi said walking back to his table.

Hinata kept laughing when he was gone and turned to Sasuke.

He looked about ready to fall down.

"Sasuke hey are you alright?" Hinata said picking her tray up off the table and leading Sasuke to their friend's table.

"Yeah its just how many guy friends do you have exactly?" He asked sitting down next to her.

She looked up at the ceiling with a look of concentration.

"1.. 2….about 57." She said calmly drinking her cherry coke.

Sasuke choked on the piece of hamburger he'd just bitten into.

Hinata laughed and thumped his back "Hey what can I say for me it's easier to be friends with guys rather then girls."

After Sasuke recovered they all started talking about the club and whom they were going to bring.

"I think I changed my mind I think im going to take Roushi instead of Anmoki." Hinata said poking at the slimy mess on her plate that was supposed to be massed potatoes.

(Ewwwww! The mashed potatoes at my school are like that, their all runny and stuff and the gravy has powdery bubbles in it so when they pop powder goes every where. It's disgusting)

Kimaru nodded "So then can I take Anmoki cause I don't wanna take Harame." Hinata nodded.

"Yeah since you guys had that fight, Kami why do we fight with those guys? I know their brothers but come on! He tried to talk me out of the band!" Kimaru nodded.

The guys just sat there and watched the conversation like one would a tennis match.

They looked from Kimaru to Hinata to Kimaru and so forth.

"Yeah and guess what I saw him try to do."

"Wha?" Hinata looked interested in this.

"You remember when 'moki came over last may."

Hinata nodded.

"Well he went into your room while I was gone getting you from the back yard and he tried to steel your guitar!" Kimaru said making Hinata's face go red with anger.

"He tried to take Lilly-chan.. Ill gut him…hey wait how did you know he tried?"

"I have my ways dear sister."

The lunch bell rang and they all trudged with full stomachs back to their classes.

"That's so weird we all have the same schedule." Shino stated.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah that is rea-" Hinata stopped talking when she walked face first into something hard, warm but hard.

Two arms snaked around her waist and hugged her.

"Hey Hun! What you been up to, un?" The 'wall' said in a familiar voice.

Hinata blinked again but all she could see was the black fabric that was probably his shirt.

"Deidara? What are you doing here?" She asked trying to pull away but he held on.

"What am I not allowed to go to school now, un?" He asked playing with a piece of her hair.

He ignored all the glares he was getting from her little 'gang'.

"Deidara let the girl go I don't think she can breathe." Another voice came.

Hinata didn't recognize the voice of the guy.

Deidara frowned and let Hinata go "Oh come on Kisame, I was just havin a bit a fun you fun sucker!" Deidara stated earning him a hit on the head by the other boy.

He had bluish skin with scars that looked like gills on each side of his face, his hair and his teeth were pointed and his eyes were waaaaaaaaaaaay to small.

He noticed the group looking at him weird except for Sasuke cause you know they already knew each other.

"Hello their im Kisame and this baka over here is my friend Deidara, nice to meet you all." Kisame said bowing formally.

…The thought going threw everyone's head _'what the hell?'_

A/N: So what do you think? I know the grammar sucks but please bear with me, English is not my best subject and my editor/friend is on vacation white water rafting in West Virginia. TwT she didn't take meeeeee!(sobs uncontrollably.)

Hina: Any ways just ignore the crying for now.

Sasu: Yeah she's always like that.

Hina: she said to tell you all to please review (Looks to each sides and whispers) If ya do ill give you a bazillion yummylishush double chocolate chip cookies…with a side of Jell-O and whipped cream.

I deserve a medal for this! 13 friggen pages! That's the longest chapi ive ever written in my life!

Thanks for reading and putting up with my horrible grammar!

Kima-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kisame what are you two doing here?" Sasuke asked stepping in front of Hinata.

The other guys forming a circle around her and Kimaru.

Kisame smirked at their actions.

_Like they could do anything, if we wanted them we'd just take them, Kami their idiots Itachi was right._

Deidara let out a sigh "We don't want the girl, un, well Itachi wants to talk to that one." He said pointing to Hinata.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

_So Aniki found out that I like Hime-chan, Kami why can't he leave her alone? Just this once? _Sasuke wined to himself.

Kisame started walking away.

He stopped, turned around and spoke "Well are you coming?" He asked, most likely the questions was directed to Hinata and Deidara.

"Im comin im comin ya big over grown tuna." Deidara said angrily walking up to the other 8th year student.

Kisame just growled and looked at Hinata.

She started to take a step foreword but Sasuke stopped her.

"Were do you think your going?" He said in a hushed voice.

"Well we should at least see what he wants don't worry I can handle myself and no if he asked me to go out with him I wont cause im not like that is that enough for you?" She asked as she answered every question he had without him opening his mouth.

He pouted "Fine but if your not back by" he looked at the clock, it was 12:30 "If your not back by 1 o'clock, do you here me, 1 o'clock im coming to get you."

Hinata nodded and gave him a salute "Yes GP Sasuke, sir." She said laughing the last part.

As she walked towards the older guys he glared at her back.

"So you guys, how do you know Sasuke?" Hinata asked as they walked away from the group.

Deidara put a finger on his chin "I think I met him when he was in elementary school, un." He said giving her a smile.

She smiled back.

"What about you Kisame?" she asked turning to the shark man.

"Same as Deidara, we met Itachi, he took us to his place and we bumped into Sasuke in the kitchen." He explained focused on the path in front of them.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Hinata spoke up.

"Were are we going? Its pretty far from school." She said looking back at the school, it looked like a child's block toy.

Deidara smiled at her again "Were going to our hang out aka the Uchiha compound, un."

Hinata nodded that was perfectly understandable.

"But why does this…Itachi.. Guy want to talk to me? I don't even know him!" She said waving her hands in the air.

Kisame chuckled, the sound made Hinata smile a bit "I don't know im not him."

After a few more minutes they were standing in front of two iron gates.

Deidara pressed a button on the voice box on the wall.

"Yes who is it?" a boy's voice came.

"It's pizza time!" Deidara said putting a finger to his lips to tell them to be quiet.

"Deidara cut the crap and get in here." The boy, who Hinata guess was Itachi, said in a voice that really sounded like he was suppressing anger not laughter.

The gates opened and the three walked inside.

Hinata, in her mind, flinched as she heard the gates close.

Well if she didn't get out of here before school was over Sasuke would at least find her at his house.

They lead her up the stairs and to a long hallway filled with doors.

They stopped in front of one that had a picture of a black crow surrounded in caution tape.

Kisame knocked.

A muffled 'come in' was the reply and Kisame held the door open for Hinata as she walked threw.

The room was a dark navy blue with the Uchiha fan painted on the far-left wall, it had various weapons on the wall and a TV and computer and a desk that stretched the intire length of one of the walls.

A boy was lying on a bed that had black silk covers.

He sat up when she walked in.

"Ah so your Hinata, nice to see you again." He said nodding to her and giving her a half smile.

The lady-killer as Deidara had said, cause most of the girls fainted when he did that.

Hinata just sat there with a bored look.

"Yeah so what do ya want?" She asked taking the spiny chair from in front of the computer and sitting down in it Indian style.

Itachi's eyes narrowed, This girl was immune to him in every-single way imaginable.

"How come you don't, you know, faint or something when im around?" He asked finally annoyed enough.

"What was that?" Hinata asked looking up at him.

He walked over, picked her up out of the chair and pinned her against the wall.

"How come you're not fainting right now?" He asked, his face inches from hers.

"Should I be?" she answered squirming to try and get out of his iron grip.

He smirked "If you where a normal girl right now you'd be out cold, so why aren't you?" He asked harshly bringing his face closer to hers.

She glared at him and turned her head just as he tried to kiss her so the kiss landed on her cheek.

She didn't even blush a little bit.

He growled and Hinata smirked.

"I guess its cause I don't like you now get off me." She said looking him straight in the eye.

That was her mistake, before she could re-act his lips crashed against hers.

"Wmahfuak!" she mumbled against his lips, translation: WTF!

"Mmmmmm." Itachi groaned as she struggled against him, all she was gonna do was make this better for him.

He started nibbling on her lower lip making her squeak in surprise.

_Now all you need to do is open up. _He though nastily in his mind.

He tried to use his tongue to probe her mouth open but she still refused so he bit down hard on her lip.

As she was going to cry out his slipped his tongue in her mouth tasting her.

_What the hell? I don't even know the guy and he's kissing me…god where's Nii-kun when you need him? _Hinata thought trying to kick him off her.

She cringed as she felt the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

Then and idea hit her, she started to kiss him back.

Itachi smirked into the kiss _She's giving up. _He thought happily as her hands gently pulled his off her wrist and placed his hands on her waist.

Now Itachi was smiling, even more so when she rapped her arms around his neck.

He didn't feel the chakra that she was massing in her hands.

She smirked as she pinched the spot on his neck that made people pass out and with the added chakra he'd be out for a loooooong time.

Itachi didn't know what happened, one minute he was kissing his brother's girl then everything went black.

Hinata wiped her mouth on her arm and spat out the blood and the spit that had transferred from his mouth to hers.

She burst threw the door and started stomping down the hallway…before she ran into Deidara.. _Again. _

"Hey Hun you ok?" He asked looking at her fat lip.

He gave her the glass of water he was holding, she took a gulp and swished it around in her mouth for a minute before spitting it out.

"Thanks Deidara, god that guy was gonna rape me I swear!" She said shaking her head in disgust.

"…. So uh were is he, un?" Deidara asked, if she was out here something happened to Itachi, which was a simple fact to see.

She smirked mischievously at him "I didn't do much…I just knocked him out a little."

Deidara's mouth was a quivering line as he tried to hold in his laughter, but to no avail.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA! THAT'S GREAT!" He yelled hugging Hinata laughing like a maniac.

"Uh Deidara are you ok?" She asked as he spun her around.

"HAHAHa, its just that Itachi's supposed to be a Jonin and if he got knocked out by a sixth year, that's just funny man, yeah." Deidara laughed wiping away a few tears that had started to swell in his eyes.

It took him a few minutes to recover "So how long with he be knocked out, un?" He asked walking Hinata to the gates.

She tapped her pointer finger on her chin "About a day or two." She nodded going back over how much chakra she'd used on him.

Deidara chuckled, when they got to the iron gate he pressed a small blue button and the gates opened halfway.

"Do you want me to walk you back, un?" He asked looking back to Hinata who was retying her bootlace.

She shook her head "Gnaw im good, thanks for being so nice to me Deidara." She said smiling sweetly at him.

He blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head.

"What are friends for?" He said raking a hand threw his hair again.

Just as Hinata was about to make a run for the street she turned back to Deidara.

"You should really come with us when we go to that club Saturday, you'd have fun." She said smiling and tilting her head to the side a little.

_Kawii! _Deidara thought blushing again.

He was going to answer but Hinata was already gone, jumping from roof to roof towards the school.

Deidara smirked _She really is something. _He thought heading back inside to clean Itachi up.

_Deidara sure is a nice guy…cute to. Wait what did I say? _Hinata inwardly bickered with her self still running towards the school.

She looked down at her wristwatch, 1:30, Sasuke should be freaking out right now.

Hinata sighed and picked up her pace.

Just as her feet touched the ground in front of the school something black and blue barreled into her.

"GAAAAH!" she yelled as she and the blur flew 15 feet backwards.

The hit the ground hard.

"Oh my head." The blur said rubbing its black spiky hair.

Hinata blinked trying to clear her vision.

Sasuke was above her with his weight supported on his left arm above her head.

His knees were on either side of her waist and their faces were **really **close together.

"Uh Sasuke?"

"Hmm? Oh my god Hinata are you alright!" He yelled jumping up off her and helping her up.

"Did he do anything to you? What happened to your lip? God are you ok? Sorry I was going to fast and you scared me!" He said pulling her into a hug.

She blushed lightly "Sasuke im fine now can you uh…put me down now?" she asked.

He'd lifted her up to his height, which was at least 5 inches taller than she was so her feet were off the ground.

"Oh sorry." He said putting her back down and backing away blushing.

"Im ok now let's go find Kima-chan and the others."

Just then another blur of black came at Hinata.

"OUJI-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Kimaru yelled once again tackling her sister in a bone-crushing hug.

"Kima-chan im (gasp) ok just let (gasp) go please." Hinata choked out.

How is she not dead from the force of all the hugs she gets? That's something we shall never know.

The rest of the group walked upon the hugging seen.

"Well seems your busy Hina so we'll come back later." Sai said as soon as he saw Kimaru sobbing into Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata shook her head.

"No that's fine Sai, Kiba you wanna take her?" Hinata asked looking form Sai to Kiba.

Kiba nodded and pried Kimaru off Hinata, who's shoulder was soaked.

Naruto, being observant for once, noticed her lip.

"What happened to you?" He asked walking over and holding her face in his hands getting a better look and the pierce mark.

Hinata shrugged "Oh I don't know maybe its cause someone tried to RAPE ME!" she yelled making everyone flinch.

Shino took off his glasses revealing the hazel eyes beneath them, "Say WHAT!?" He yelled. Can you imagine it, Shino _yelled. _

Hinata shied away from him.

"Who was it?! I'll kill him! I mean who would hurt such an innocent-" Shino ranted on and on about how some men have no moral.

Sasuke inched over to Hinata and whispered in her ear "Don't worry about him he's always like that when he gets attached to something and something bad happens to it, you should have seen when his pet rock got stolen."

Hinata giggled making Sasuke smile.

After a half-hour Shino's ranted stopped and he was sitting on the ground exhausted.

After he rested a little while the group started heading towards their cars.

"So Hinata do you still want to ride with me or do you wanna go home and clean up?" Sasuke asked opening the door to his car for her.

She slid in "If you don't mind I'd like to go home, I want to get this homework done and if Nii-kun finds out what happened today he'll go blood drunk."

Sasuke nodded and got in the driver's seat.

They were just pulling out of the school parking lot when Sasuke spoke up "So who did that to you?" He asked.

Hinata's eyes went wide with shock as the memories of that after noon came flooding back.

"Umm I didn't know the guy" a picture of Itachi flashed in her mind "But all I know is that I think he was high or drunk or something." She said biting her lip, wincing when she bit the same spot as before.

Sasuke gave her a wondering glance before nodded and looking at the road.

The rest of the drive was silent except for time when he'd ask for directions.

When they pulled up in front of Neji's house Sasuke cut the engine and reached into the back seat.

"Here." He said pulling out CD case.

Hinata blinked in surprise and looked at the cover.

She almost cried it was the Linkin Park CD that she'd been wanting, she flipped it over to see the songs.

It even had the song she and Sasuke had listened to the first day they met.

"Thank you so much Sasuke!" she cheered happily, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a hug.

Sasuke was frozen in shock for a moment then hugged her back.

"Your welcome you said that you like their band but you only had that one song." He said smiling at her.

She smiled back and started to get out of the car.

She closed the door and started heading towards the front door when she heard the whirl of an automatic window.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yes."

"…uh.. See you tomorrow at the club." He said smiling.

_God from now on I'm keeping a tooth brush in my bag. _Hinata thought as she rushed into the house to the bathroom.

Sasuke was still smiling when he drove away.

_God I cant believe I chickened out man. _He was mentally punishing him self.

_**Well tough luck man. **_Chibi Sasuke popped up in his mind again.

_Well how can I tell her?_

_**At the club you idiot! Saturdays are karaoke night just pick a song that 'll tell her how you feel.**_

_For once you say something-smart thanks._

_**No prob.**_

Chibi Sasuke popped out of his mind again, leaving Sasuke to think about the song he would sing.

_I can't believe Hinata-Kawii knocked Itachi out. _Deidara thought as he pressed a cold compress to Itachi's forehead.

He had to admit he knew his friend was pervy he just never thought he'd go that far.

Deidara let out a long sigh, his best friend was an idiot.

His thoughts turned to what Hinata had said earlier:

"_You should really come with us on Saturday to the club, you'd have fun."_

She said he should go and why shouldn't he?

As much as our little Deidara wanted to deny it he's started to have feelings for little old Hinata.

Can you see a pattern here?

Well let's count Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara aaaaaaaand a monkey! Just messin with ya.

Itachi groaned in his sleep, probably trying to wake up.

Deidara chuckled "That wont work 'tachi! She knocked you out pretty good, un."

Itachi didn't like being called 'tachi so whenever he was knocked out or had injuries that's the only thing Deidara called him.

Then Deidara's mind wandered to the song he'd sing…. Nope nothing guess he'll find out when he get there.

Sasuke sighed as he plopped down on his bed.

Another crazy high school day done and over with.

And now he was bored out of his mind.

His train of thought was derailed when there was a knock at his window.

He sighed, got up and pulled back the curtains.

"Sasuke-kun! Where have you been!" the pink haired whore named…what was her name again Kels-chan?

Kels-chan: (reads threw a bunch of file's stacked up 3 feet hig on a reaaaaally big desk.)….um I thinks its called a Sakura, Sensei.

Ok thanks.

So Sakura was sqealing her beady little brain out, Sasuke just stood there with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"Sorry you must have the wrong window, the Brothel is on the other side of town." He said shutting the window in her face.

He layed back down on his bed closeing his eyes trying to get some sleep.

A/N: sorry this chapi sucks.

My Excuse: Ok one school starts Tuesday, and my brain hasn't been working to good.

Ok that was pathetic but anywho, thanks to everyone who reveiwed! And thanks to Fall out Boy, Good Charlet and Three Days Grace for keeping me up 30 hours straight…no I didn't spend all of them typeing ive been on over load for the past few days to get all my chores done around this house. 

P.S: Ok people I'm sorry this chapter is so late. My computer got fried by lighting. Soooooooo I love you allllllll! Thank you for waiting patiently.


End file.
